1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, a method of compensating for performance deterioration of the thin film transistor, and a liquid crystal display including the thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the advent of information technologies, the demand for high-performance display apparatuses capable of displaying various types of information, such as videos, graphics, and characters, has increased. Therefore, the display industry has grown rapidly.
Particularly, because a liquid crystal display (LCD) may have low power consumption, may be slim and lightweight, and may suppress harmful electromagnetic waves as compared with a cathode ray tube, LCDs have become a next-generation high-technology display apparatus. In addition, LCDs have been extensively employed in various fields, such as electronic clocks, electronic calculators, personal computers, and television sets.
Recently, the need for a display apparatus to have improved portability has increased. Therefore, consumers may pursue a flexible display apparatus that can be folded or rolled.
Since plastic may be deformed in a high temperature environment, all processes are performed at temperatures lower than the glass transition temperature in order to manufacture a display apparatus including flexible plastic. However, when a thin film transistor is manufactured at a low temperature, the characteristics of the thin film transistor may be deteriorated.